


Obtaining Tyler

by pairatime



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Dodge had a plan for Tyler before he spotted the Key to Anywhere. In another world where he didn't see the key Dodge continued her plan to claim Tyler as hers-and she has just the tools she needs, the Head Key and Sam Lesser.Will either man recognize themselves when she's done? Will they care?
Relationships: Dodge/Sam Lesser, Dodge/Tyler Locke, Sam Lesser/Tyler Locke
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to watching Locke and Key over the last couple of weeks and found it very interesting and the key's, especially the Head Key, to be fascinating and while I look forward to seeing where the show goes next season I couldn't wait to explore it myself.  
> I also like what could have been moments so I'm focusing on what if Tyler hadn't seen the Key fall from Dodge's pocket in the truck. Just what did she have planned for him. We know she can play the long game so what was her plan for him and Sam before chance cut them short. Here's my idea. The first chapter anyways.
> 
> And once again I dive into a tiny fandom because that's half of what I write for...

Sometimes stories change. All it takes is a little thing here or there to alter the trajectory of what is known and they become what could have been. Changing the lives and fates of everyone far and wide like ripples on a pond. 

This change started when a carelessly thrown coat landed a little different on the back seat and instead of providing a flat surface for a key to land and be seen it was slopped, allowing the Key to Anywhere to fall out of view and into darkness…and with it perhaps a young man’s very soul. Or perhaps that fall into darkness is just what’s needed to save a young man’s soul.

Only time will tell…

***

“I think something fell out of your pocket,” Tyler said giving the dark floor of the back seat a glance before he pulled his coat on, “Want me to try and get it?” he asked as he started reaching behind his seat.

“What, no,” Dodge said quickly before smiling, and continuing more calmly, “if you see-feel- everything that’s fallen under those seats you may never speak to me again. It was probably just a hair clip,” she explained. “Now about the lighthouse and round two?”

“No, I really should get home, and walking off that bottle before my mother sees me would be a good idea,” Tyler said slowly stretching out before resting against the seat and smiling over at Dodge, “Rain check?”

“I’ll have my umbrella ready,” Dodge answered with a nod, “Maybe at the bar right outside of town, I’ll be there Saturday maybe after 10,” she suggested, licking her lips.

“I’ll, ah, see if I can make it,” Tyler agrees as he open the truck door and steps out into the brisk night.

Dodge didn’t say anything, just watched as Tyler started heading down the road, looking back a few times as he did which made Dodge smile more.

But once Tyler was well out of sight Dodge’s smile dropped as she franticly groped at the floor of the back seat until her hands grasped the cold metal of the Anywhere Key. Smiling again she slipped out of the truck and toward the front of the Quick-Stop, sliding the key into the lock and stepping into Key House.

***

“Really Sam. You need to learn when you’re being lied to,” Dodge scolded as she lead the young man into an barren and empty house. “Why if I hadn’t arrived? You’d still be waiting for Tyler thinking he had the Head Key,” she added as she smirked down at the very key, now held between her fingers.

“I had all the power, I had the gun. I held it to their mother’s head, how could they lie to me,” Sam stammered in confusion as the door closed behind them.

“Oh, you didn’t have the power and the girl knew it. It’s not a weapon that gives you power. It’s the will to use it. Kinsey wasn’t afraid of you using it so you had no power over her, not really. That why she lied to you. But also why Bode didn’t. He was scared of the gun, what you could do to his mother, his sister, with it. That was power but you didn’t see it and so you let the girl trick you,” Dodge explained as she lead Sam up the stairs.

“I’m not stupid, I didn’t-I just didn’t want to kill anyone, not again-but I got the other keys. I got them for you,” Sam stammered desperately as he dug out the fistful of keys from his pocket.

“Yes you did. Did I make you feel stupid,” Dodge said in a sweet voice, rolling her eyes before turning around to face Sam, cupping his face gently, “I didn’t mean to make my special one feel that way. You did wonderful job for me. It wasn’t you that failed. I just want you to get better, so that next time Kinsey or the others won’t trick you,” Dodge explained, smiling back when Sam smiled and nodded at her.

“I did, I did good?” Sam asked as he held the keys up again with a hopeful smile.

“You did very good,” Dodge answered kindly, lightly kissing Sam on the lips as she took the keys from him. “Now come this way. We’ll have a long night before us if we’re going to continue our plan to find the omega key and open the Black Door,” she explained heading up the stairs-her smile dropping once she had looked away-opening a door to a basic room with a single bed and night stand, “And get your friend back. Because you want Tyler back don’t you,” she asked as she guided Sam to the bed.

“He wasn’t there tonight…I waited in his room but,” Sam trailed off as he laid on the bed, pulling Tyler’s blue flannel tighter around him.

“I know. You miss your friend. You just want him back by your side where he belongs,” Dodge said as she sat next to him, slowly stroking his hair as Sam curled up around her. “You’ve just been so alone but we can fix that. We can make Tyler your friend again. We can make him understand how special you are,” Dodge went on as Sam began to drift off, “I can make him and all the Locke’s mine,” she added with a malevolent grin as she held up the Head Key.

***

“Why?” Sam started to ask as he followed Dodge through the doorway the stepped into Tyler’s bedroom but was stopped then Dodge pressed a finger to his lips with a smile.

“Don’t wake him,” Dodge whispered, stepping aside so that Sam could see Tyler, soundly sleeping on his bed.

Looking between Tyler and Dodge in confusion Sam held up his hands to try and ask his question.

Smiling and holding up the Head Key to answer Dodge motioned for Sam to stay as she stepped closer to Tyler, slipping the key into the back of the sleeping teen’s neck, turning it.

Sam jumped slightly and stared slack jaw at the copy of the Locke’s front door that appeared beside him while glancing at the bed which now held two sleeping Tylers.

“Magic,” Dodge whispered in an amused voice as she opened the door and beckoned Sam to follow as she stepped through the door.

And into a near perfect copy of the Locke home in Seattle, the stairs to the left, the dining room before them and the living room to the right. All looking completely normal while being completely impossible.

“How…We’re in Tyler’s head?” Sam asked, stunned as he looked around.

“We are. Everything that makes him who he is all laid out before us,” Dodge said with a smirk as she took looked around, stopping when she spotted a book on the ground, “The History Of Matheson? History of England? Someone’s been playing with the Head Key,” Dodge added as she picked up the books, scanning the floor for more before setting them on the dining room table.

“Playing with the key, ah,” Sam started to ask before almost tripping over the book suddenly under his feet, “did you just,” he looked toward the bare table, “how did they,” he asked Dodge confused as he pointed toward the table then the books.

“Damn Locke protection,” Dodge cursed under her breathe as she picked up the book again, placing it carefully on the table before watching it.

It remanded there, unchanging, until she blinked, “damn,” she cried louder as she kicked the book, once more on the floor.

“We can’t change anything? When why are we here?” Sam asked as he picked up the book as well looking at it before placing it on the table as Dodge has done, watching it as long as he could before he too blinked.

Only the book was still there, on the table. Where he’s put it. “How, why didn’t it move back this time?” Sam asked as Dodge came up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Because you’re my special one remember,” Dodge said with a wide smile, “few outside the Lockes can truly use the Keys but you, you’re one of the few. That’s why I called to you,” she reminded Sam as she hugged him. “You can change anything you want. With my help we can change Tyler. Make him you friend again,” she explained as she looked around, frowning once she no longer faced Sam.

“My friend,” Sam nodded with a smile, “where do we start-“

Sam’s words were cut off as he went flying sideways into the living room as this massive caricature of Tyler slammed into him. The caricature’s large meaty fist beating down on him until just as suddenly Dodge was there, standing over his, looking toward the wall where the Tyler shaped creature was slump, barely moving.

“What, what is that thing,” Sam cried out as he scrambled to hide behind Dodge.  
“One of Tyler’s emotions. His anger or rage more than likely,” Dodge said as she stepped closer to inspect the emotion. “This is good. I through we’d have to hunt one of them down,” she said with a smile.

Slowly pushing himself up and feeling the bruising he knew were forming on his face Sam looked between Dodge and the distorted version of Tyler, almost saying something to Dodge before shaking his head and focusing on Tyler’s emotion.

It looked like Tyler but just off in number of little ways, like a funhouse mirror. His forehead, jaw even his nose where a little different, more brutish. With its shorter neck, wider shoulders, his big hands-still balled into fist even now-it made him look more like a thug than the Tyler he knew. Even its clothing, ripped and torn version of Tyler’s hockey jersey and jeans- echoed the violence it was capable of. It looked dangerous.

“What do we do about it? How do we get rid of it?” Sam questioned as he stepped closer, taking care to keep Dodge between him and Tyler’s anger.

“Oh no, get rid of all this power and miss out on the opportunity it represents? No Sam, we’re not going to get rid of it. Not that we really could. You can’t kill emotions,” Dodge explained as she pulled a blue dog collar from her own coat and wrapped it around the emotion’s neck.

Cruising and grabbing it’s thick and bare neck moments later when the collar vanished, “I will not be stopped Lockes, Sam, get over here,” Dodge snapped and demanded as she glared toward the teen.

“Ah,” Sam squeaked as he flinched back arms up, only lowering them when he saw Dodge take a break breathe, visibility calming herself.

“I’m Sorry Sam,” Dodge said through a tight smile, “I just get so frustrated, not being special like you,” she apologized as she slowly took Sam’s hand and pulled him closer. Pulling the collar from her coat again to hand it to Sam. “I need you to put this around Tyler’s anger and then hold on to it,” she requested as she guided Sam’s hands toward the anger’s neck.

“What, ah, what will it do?” Sam asked even as he complied-kneeling beside the emotion to do so; looking at Dodge when he heard the collar click around its neck.

“Don’t let go of the collar. Now have you ever trained an animal before?” Dodge asked as she kept one of Sam’s hand holding the collar tight while taking his other hand and using it to slowly stroke, or pet, the side of the anger’s face.

“No, we never had a pet,” Sam paused, “but I know how, I know exactly how. How do I know,” he said in confusion.

“Maybe you read it,” Dodge suggested with an amused smile. “How you know isn’t important. While emotion’s aren’t the same as animals they have a few things in common. Keep petting. You want it to feel it as he wakes up, along with a strong grip on the collar,” Dodge stated as she slowly released her hands. Smiling as Sam kept slowly stroking the side of the anger’s face. “That’s right my special Sam,” she praised.

“What, what are we doing?” Sam asked as shifted to sit on the floor, pulling the anger half into his lap so keep petting easier.

“Tyler’s anger and rage are blinding him and he can’t control it. So we’re going to help him get his anger under control. So you have to make sure you are in control because if you aren’t it will be. You can do this. For Tyler, for me,” Dodge explained, stepping back as the emotion started to stir.

“For Tyler and you. I can,” Sam took a deep breath and gripped the collar tight, “I can do this for my friends,” he stated as he kept petting. “You are my friend and you’re safe with me,” he repeated in a near whisper to the emotion as kept petting it softly just as he somehow knew you were supposed to with a friend animal.

Flinching as the anger began to move and grunt Sam forced himself to keep petting, keep whispering, keet his grip on the collar. To get his friend back he could-would-do this.

And a few feet-and a magical realm-away the mental projection of Tyler Locke rolled and stretched his neck as his whole body relaxed into his pillow and a deeper sleep while his true body lay frozen by the Head Key nearby as the night worn on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not the fastest writer normally and there are other stories I need to work on so I'm not sure when the next part of this will go up but I do plan on finishing it and I do hope you enjoy reading it.

The next morning standing over the coffee pot Nina’s thoughts turn toward the bottle of gin beneath the counter and the ripples grow. While the night before was full of terror-the boy who killed her love with his gun; the cold deliberate fingers of a terrifying woman on her throat; the petrified shouts of her youngest to take Sally but let her live-it was the moments the night didn't hold that had the most effect. No heart stopping fear that two of her children were dead at the bark of a gun; no hazy memories of her eldest killing someone he once called friend to protect them all-that stayed her hand. Keep the bottle were it was, unopened and tucked away, and changed the story that little bit more.

For in all the mayhem that had come to Key House only Bode recalled Well Lady's name and in the frantic retelling of the night Tyler never hear it.

***

For the third night in a row Sam walked into Tyler’s mind and smiled as he took in the mindscape. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight beaming in through the windows. He felt safe, maybe even happy as he stood at in the heart of the home and took it all in, just like he’d felt the few times he’d been in the real house back in Seattle-so different from his own home. Before that last visit anyway. That last time…

Shaking his head Sam dropped his backpack on the floor before making his way up the stairs as he sought out Anger, glancing in the different doors until he opened Tyler’s bedroom door to see the school hockey rink with Anger shooting pucks into a net.

“Hey, great shot Anger,” Sam called out with a smile as he watched Anger make a shot.

When Anger looked up toward him and just cocked his head Sam stopped and took the time to looked over the being and really see how the last few visits from Sam had altered the emotion. 

While still large and thuggish looking the change to his jersey-now whole and fresh-and his hands-no longer frozen into balled fist-made him look more and more like the Tyler Sam had known, more like his friend. The only thing really standing out was the blue dog collar around Anger’s neck that Dodge had told him not to remove after their first visit.

Seeing that Sam had stopped moving toward him Anger dropping the hockey stick and skating to Sam with what may have been a smile as he reached out and slugged Sam’s shoulder once in range-and almost knocking the teen over. It was only Anger’s quick action to grab Sam and pull the teen into a hold to keep him upright. 

“It’s okay, just not used to being on the ice,” Sam said as he wrap his arms around the emotion, leaning into the hold even as Anger growled while leading them back toward the net and pile of pucks.

Once there Anger slowly let go of Sam, keeping his hands close as Sam found his footing. Once done Anger picked up the hockey stick and quickly sent a few pucks toward the next-stopping his bladed feet into the ice when the puck’s went wide while letting out a joyous grunt when they went in- before holding out the hockey stick toward Sam with a grunt.

“You want me to? I-I’m not sure I know how,” Sam told Anger as he tentatively took the stick.

With a nod Anger pressed the stick into Sam’s hand, setting them into a decent placement before nudging a puck toward the stick and sliding back, nodding again.

Looking down at the puck Sam squinted as he tried to make out the memory the puck held-something about a book and a broken window- before looked up at the net and slowly setting up for a swing. He’s seen Tyler and others do this enough times. He could do this, he would, he decided as he hit the puck, hard.

Sam and Anger watched as it flew forward, going wide, missing the net-but hard it kept going with enough speed that it hit the rink wall hard enough to make a resounding smack the filled the air.

“Whoa,” Sam said in surprise as he watched the black disk bound over the ice a few times. “I did that,” he stated, smiling at Anger who grinned and cheerfully grunted in return.

The next while passed by quickly as the two sent more pucks toward-and sometimes into-the net for a while until-after making a goal- Sam nodded and looked toward the door leading out of the rink and back into the core of Tyler’s mind.

Grunting and nodding Anger skated beside Sam-a careful hand keeping am steady on the ice-as the pair made their way into the upstairs hall.

Looking around for a moment Sam turned toward Anger, “So Dodge said I should look for more of Tyler’s emotions, help them like I helped you,” he explained, half pulling another blue dog collar from his pocket as he looked up at Anger. “Do you know where any others are?” he asked.

Grunting, Anger’s hand went up to his collar touching it for a long moment before pointing to the collar in Sam’s pocket ad back at his, grunting again.

“They’re a same, they help,” Sam said as he reached out, running his hand along the collar before firmly pulling Anger toward him and into a hug, “You’re my friend, Tyler’s my friend,” he whispered before letting the embrace end.

Anger was slow to pull back and was quite for a while as Sam just looked on but finally Anger jerked his head down the hall and grunted as he started walking, waving for Sam to follow.

The pair made their way down the hall and stairs where Anger pushed open a door to the hallways closet before scurrying back and away from the door. Swallowing Sam stepped forward and looked through the doorway and took in the room-which was far larger than Sam remembered it really being-to confront so many things he wasn’t sure where to focus; the reek of pot, the countless overlapping posters of women-and a handful of men-that plastered the walls, beer cans and bottles mixed with half used joints that littered the floor or finally the emotions. And it was emotions because the cluttered room held two versions of Tyler.

The two Tyler’s were next to each other, one only in boxers as he sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth, his expression blank and numb as he took the occasional swig from a bottle hanging between his fingers seeming to see nothing while the other Tyler knelt next to him. 

The second Tyler looked very different. His expression so grief-stricken Sam was barely able to keep his knees from buckling at the overwhelming sadness, loss that poured out of his eyes which seemed to be the darkest black. Darkness matched by his slacks, jacket and even tie which help contrasts the two Tylers as the second Tyler squatted over the first speaking-muttering so low Sam couldn’t make out the words- something over and over into the first Tyler’s ear while clutching an empty bottle before them.

That was when Sam realized the first Tyler wasn’t starting at nothing but at the bottle, transfixed by it in fact. 

Stepping careful around the debris on the floor to kneel on the bare Tyler’s side Sam knelt so he could see into the bottle-memory- that transfixed the Tylers so.

And suddenly he was standing in the halls of his school watching as…well as he sat down beside Tyler and they started talking about Mr. Locke, as Tyler made a joke that he’s completely forgotten about but that Tyler couldn’t let go of…

_Well if you ever do decide to kill your dad do me a favor; kill mine while you’re at it_

“No, that’s not, no Tyler,” Sam whispered as he looked at the two Tyler’s beside him before glancing out at Anger in the hall who had been watching but looked away when Sam looked his way. “It wasn’t your fault Tyler. I didn’t do it because you asked,” Sam stated as he slowly reached out and grabbed onto the bottle.

Almost as one the two Tyler, turned to face him, looked confused as if they hadn’t realized he had even been there.

“That wasn’t why it happened,” Sam repeated as he pulled the bottle from the suited Tyler’s hand. Rolling it across the floor and away from them before reaching out and pulling them both into an awkward hug, repeating himself “that’s not why. I did it for her. I never wanted to kill Mr. Locke,” he stated as he looked the naked Tyler in the eyes.

The naked Tyler blinked slowly then looked between the other Tyler and something else in the room Sam couldn’t see before smiling at Sam and hugging him back.

Only Sam quickly realized it wasn’t just a hug as the Tyler pushed him back into the wall and got so close Sam could feel Tyler’s lips on his neck and shoulder along with the hard tent of his briefs pressing into his leg.

“Ah Tyler, this really…I didn’t….” Sam tried to say, tried to stop Tyler’s exploring arms but was rapidly losing the battle, just as rapidly as he was losing the battle to keep his own pants from getting to tight.

But then suddenly naked Tyler wasn’t pressed into him but being pulled back by the suited Tyler who had the bottle in his hand, thrusting it into the other Tyler’s face. The whimper the naked Tyler let out at the sight made Sam want to cry, or yell in his own anger- as he pulled the suited one away, grabbing the bottle once more and throwing it from the room this time before grabbing the suited one when he tried to go after it, “No, you’re not going to keep hurting Tyler, yourself. It wasn’t his, your- fault. It was mine,” he stated as he forced himself to meet the Tyler’s empty eyes.

Outside the door the mental projection of Tyler rolled onto his back, stretched his neck and shifted his legs apart.

***

Closing the door to Key House behind them and heading up the stairs Dodge smiled as she looked at the Head Key once more in her hand. “And how did tonight go? Did you do what I asked?”

“Ah, yes. I left the books, they’re in the kitchen area. Should I. I mean do they need to be-“ Sam stammered to a stop, unsure how to finish his question.

“As long as they’re in his mind they’ll help him with his classes. Remember where we found the books, just on the floor by the door?” Dodge reminded Sam as she stepped close, “You’re being a good friend. And what about the rest of your job. Were you able to do it,” she went on, narrowing her eyes when Sam looked away rather than answer right away, “Sam. You didn’t fail me did you,” she questioned, her tone turning harsh.

“No. No I found another of Tyler’s emotions, two of them,” Sam stammered quicky holding up two fingers.

“Two of them. That’s very fortunate Sam. Which ones,” Dodge asked, now smiling as she ran a hand caringly through Sam’s hair.

“I, I’m not sure. One of them is sadness I think. He seemed really sad, looking at him made me feel so,” Sam cut himself off as he shallowed hard and looked away, leaning into Dodge’s hand for a moment before going on, “he was hard to look at, but the other…the other one got…well once he wasn’t focused on…is being…” Sam stammered to a stop as looked down unsure.

“Come on Sam. You know you can tell me anything. Just what did you find?” Dodge asked, her smile becoming more forced as she glared at Sam.

Taking a deep breathe Sam nodded before looking up at Dodge and started explaining again. “The other Tyler, he kept trying, did, kiss me. And he wanted to do more I think. I could feel his, I can’t,” Sam stopped as he looked down.

Letting out a laugh as she petted Sam’s hair one more time before she started walking the room, “this is wonderful. You found his lust, or love,” she added turning to give Sam a critical look, “probably lust,” she decided with a smirk. “Now did you put the collar around them both? Did you use your special gift to help Tyler?” she asked as she stepped into Sam’s space again.

“Yes, just like…it was the only way to get the sad one to stop…he stopped doing anything after it was on. The other…he got worse after…I had to put my shirt back on in Tyler’s room,” Sam explained as he blushed.

“We may be closer to convincing Tyler to join our family than I expected,” Dodge said with a wide smile as she kissed Sam on the lips lightly, pressing a finger to his lips when he tried to lean forward for another. “You’re doing your part well. Tomorrow night when Tyler meeting me at the bar I’ll do my part and we’ll be that much closer to opening the black door and bring more of my family here to join us. But first it’s time to sleep,” Dodge said with a grin as she slowly guided Sam toward the bed.

“Why wait? We can just go and open it now. You have the key,” Sam questioned as he climbed into the bed.

“No, not yet. But soon, very soon,” Dodge said simply as she sat beside Sam slowly petting him as he drifted off, the Head Key still clutched in her hand.

***

“Was beginning to think you weren’t coming. Leaving me to drink all this by myself,” Dodge said as Tyler approached the table she’d been camped at for the last hour or more.

“Yeah, well,” Tyler stopped as he rubbed-dried- his hands against his jeans as he sat, “wasn’t sure I was going to. It’s been an intense week. Ah few of them,” Tyler added as he looked-stared-at the pitcher of beer on the table as he sat back.

“Don’t like beer? We were drinking harder stuff last time weren’t we,” Dodge commented even as she picked up and drank from her half finished glass, “Rum? Vodka? Whiskey? She asked sitting up in her chair and looking toward the bar-and bartender.

“No, that’s. I shouldn’t,” Tyler said, his gaze never leaving the pitcher for more than a moment.

“There’s a lot of things we shouldn’t do. We still did a lot of them last time,” Dodge said, turning back toward Tyler. She smirked as she ran her foot along the inner seam of Tyler’s jeans until the teen closed his eyes, his breathe hitching as he grabbed the table. “I don’t remember that trigger being to close to the edge before,” she tasted seductively.

“No, no it…want to go somewhere else private. Walk, talk?” Tyler asked between panting breathes.

“Private, I like the sound of that,” Dodge said smirking again as she stood, dropping a few bills on the table as she looked toward Tyler, “did you have a place in mind?”

“Yeah, yes. I do,” Tyler answered with a smile.

***

“It’s a gorgeous view,” Dodge said as the pair looked out over the cliffs toward the Ocean waves, barely visible in the fading light.

“Yeah, it is,” Tyler agreed as he sat down on the grass, patting the rock beside him as he looked out over the edge before them, “since we moved here I’ve, coming out and just seeing all this helps. Gives me a place to think.”

“This part of your family’s land? Are we close to Key House?” Dodge asked as she sat on the rock, her eyes focused on Tyler.

“Ah, maybe. We’re outside the wall but I think my uncle said something about the wall only covering part of the property so,” Tyler said with a shrug, “maybe but we’re at least a couple miles from Key House.”

“Yet you come all the way out here? That’s a long walk just to think,” Dodge commented as she pulled a fifth of something from her pocket.

“No, not here here. Key House has a balcony that overlooks everything, the first couple weeks I was out there every night trying to deal with everything. That or there’s this spot just on the other side of some trees from the house not that different than this. I’ve spent a lot of ah time there this last week,” Tyler explained as he eyes the bottle, but not reaching for it.

“After what the news paper said when down think would be the last thing I’d want to do, drinking on the other hand,” Dodge suggested as she pulled the cap off the bottle and took a swig, “you do remember our game from the other night? Or do we need to go over the rules again?” she added, leaning close with a grin.

Tyler reached for the bottle, his hand stopping just as his fingers brushed hers. Pulling them back he stood, squeezing his eyes as tight as his fist as he ground a foot into the grass beneath him, “damn it. Why can’t I get him out of my head.”

Taking another swig from the bottle herself before setting it aside Dodge rose to stand behind Tyler, softly resting a hand on his shoulder, “who, is this about. I mean I hear about your father.”

“I wish,” Tyler said as his body started shaking as he let out a humorless laugh, “At least that would make since, but Sam? Why can’t I get him out of my head,” Tyler started demanding to know as he spun to face her, “Ever since that night he broken into Key House I can’t stop-I didn’t even see him that night,” Tyler shook his head as he stepped toward the cliff.

“Because you were. If I’d known I wouldn’t have kept you. Maybe you would have gotten home in time to do something,” Dodge said with an amused smile as she stood behind Tyler, dropping it instantly when Tyler turned.

“No. You couldn’t. No,” Tyler said, “it’s not that. I. I don’t know what it is but,” Tyler let out a sigh, “I just can’t stopped thinking about him. He was my friend and he killed my father and I should hate him, I did hate him. I was so angry at him for what he did and why he did it. How could he think I meant it. Why didn’t he talk to me,” Tyler demanded to know as he slumped against a tree. “But now…”

“But now?” Dodge asked, clearly keeping her eager grin off her face.

“Now, it’s like my anger is just gone and…I know that’s not why he did it. I don’t know why he did but it wasn’t because of what I-How do I know? How can I be so sure. Because I am. I know, without question I know he didn’t kill my dad because I asked him. Just like I know he wouldn’t want me to be drinking and smoking like I have been. He never really like it back in Seattle, to much like his dad but,” Tyler looked up at Dodge who quickly schooled her expression to one of worry, “what I don’t get is why I care. Why am I stopping myself. I never did before but now,” Tyler said as he sank to the ground.

“Now you do. You care what he thinks? What he wants?” Dodge asked with a mock concern as she slowly ran her hand through the teen’s hair as she waited several long minutes for Tyler to respond.

“I do, I shouldn’t. After what he did I know I shouldn’t but…I do,” Tyler said at last as he dropped his head into his hands as Dodge stood over him, smiling darkly as she looked toward the cliffs edge, and the sea caves far below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are messing and aren’t singular so they’re being very interesting to work with and I just want to share my throughs on them. The Emotions maybe embodiment of a single overriding emotion but that is really more than just that emotion- they’re everything that drives that emotion, that feeds it and it in turn feeds I expect. The show even showed that with one of the two Emotions we’ve seen. We’ve seen Bode’s Glee and Kinsey’s Fear. Glee wasn’t on for long so can’t say much about him but Fear. Fear was interesting because it wasn’t just Fear. It was also the drive to destroy that which it’s fears. Fight or flight in a way. It went after Tyler after watching Tyler’s Anger get the better of him. But it also targeted Eden, seeking to fight that which it feared. Also when Sam kidnapped them Kinsey’s actions were interesting. She didn’t act first, she planned, Bode and Nina reacted to fear for themselves and their others but Kinsey didn’t have her fear with her so she planned. She was last to act but most throughout but in the end never even swung the knife-without her fear she lost the drive to fight?-maybe, maybe not. But it was Fear that attacked him in the end. So Emotions are messy and aren’t any one thing, which is any Anger isn’t just Anger, and the two new ones, they will be just as interesting I hope.


End file.
